


Closer

by vivaforever597



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Christa are convinced Sasha's in love with Armin, but they've got at least one detail wrong. Modern AU, though you probably wouldn't know it but for a few details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I am very late, but consider this my contribution to Ace Awareness Week! I actually just started out writing about Ymir teasing Sasha about her crush on Armin (because I think I may be the only person who actively ships Sasha/Armin, and I love Ymir), but it quickly became clear that my headcanon that Sasha is ace would play into it.
> 
> CW: several mentions of food.

Sasha munched on her apple as she looked blankly across the table at Ymir. "Are you just asking me if I like Armin?" she asked.

Ymir snickered. "I'm asking if you  _like_ like him," she clarified.

Sasha frowned as she took another bite. "Like, like what?" she demanded.

A slightly manipulative glint came into Ymir's eyes. "Do you want to kiss him?" she prodded. "Or get him in your bed...?"

"Like Christa always sleeps in yours?" Sasha asked, seemingly innocent.

Ymir blushed as she tried to regain her composure. "Well, I mean. Uh."

She was saved when Christa came up from behind and dropped onto the bench beside her, then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sweetie, why don't you get us some ice cream?" she suggested.

"O-okay," Ymir breathed as she wandered off, as if dazed by the kiss.

Christa smiled at Sasha, who distracted herself from the awkwardness by staring at her plate as she nibbled at the peel of her apple.

" _Do_ you want to sleep with him?" Christa asked bluntly, though without losing her friendly smile.

Sasha's eyes widened in alarm. "N-no," she insisted. "I mean, you mean—"

"Have sex with him," Christa affirmed.

Sasha shook her head definitively. "I mean, maybe... sleep next to him, but... but not..." she stammered, unsure of what exactly she was trying to say.

Christa tilted her head to examine Sasha's face better. "Hey, Sasha," she said slowly and gently, "are you gay? Or just queer somehow? You don't have to tell me if you are," she added quickly. "But Ymir and I are here if you want to talk to us."

"I like boys," Sasha said quietly.

Christa nodded. "What about girls?" she asked. "Do you not like girls at all? Or other genders, like Lieutenant Hanji's?"

Sasha scowled, confused. "Not really. But I" — she dropped her voice to a whisper, reluctant to confess her secrets to the cafeteria at large — "I don't really want to fuck boys, either."

"Hm!" Christa paused for a moment to spear some salad on her fork and chew it. "But you might want to kiss them?" she asked after she'd swallowed.

Sasha shrugged. "I guess? I think I'd like to kiss... kiss..."

Ymir plopped down with a grin and slid an ice cream cup to Christa. "Talking about kissing your new boyfriend, huh?" she merrily asked Sasha as she took a spoonful of her own dessert.

"Not exactly, sweetie," Christa said mildly, covering Ymir's hand with her own, making her blush.

"Well, you should," Ymir said determinedly. "March over and make him yours."

Sasha shuddered. "I don't think that would work, even if I —"

"Why not?" Ymir demanded. "It did for me!" She placed a loud smack on Christa's cheek to prove her point.

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Christa suggested.

"But I do want to," Sasha muttered. After a heartbeat, she saw Ymir and Christa's raised eyebrows and panicked. "Did I say that out loud?" she groaned.

"Mm-hmm," Christa confirmed. "Talk to him, Sasha," she adviesed. "You don't have to be as upfront as my sweetie, but at least make conversation with him. I mean, it is Armin, isn't it?" Sasha gave the smallest of nods. Ymir cackled, jubilant at the confirmation of her suspicion.

"Keep it down," Sasha pleaded. Nonetheless, a series of images seemed to flicker in front of her eyes: Armin beaming at her, the side of his body pressed against hers as they cuddled, the curve of his cheek as they kissed... She allowed herself to fall into her fantasies, barely hearing Christa's assurances that crushes were normal, that she didn't have to want to go to bed with him... Then she was interrupted by his actual voice.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked brightly, standing next to her. Sasha snapped back to alertness and saw a grin creeping over Ymir's face.

"No," Ymir said lazily, "go right ahead."

Armin smiled. "Thanks. Eren's having a little tantrum. Mikasa's calming him down, but I thought maybe I needed to leave them alone for a few minutes." He turned to face Sasha as he slid onto the bench beside her. "Hi, Sasha," he said with a mindless smile.

"Hi," she replied in a puff of air before tearing a chunk from her breadstick and stuffing it into her mouth to chew, giving herself a momentary excuse to avoid talking to him.

Here she was, she thought. And here  _he_ was. If only she had Ymir's bluntness or Mikasa's boldness, she thought, she might have been able to tell him how she felt. She met Christa's eye and saw the encouragement therein. But today, she thought, just wasn't the right day. Soon. She was, however slowly, coming closer.


End file.
